


Cold Soul

by Got_Malum



Category: O2L, Ricky Dillon - Fandom, Trevor Moran - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Trevor, Bottom/Top, Daddy;Ricky, Gay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Submissive;Trevor, Top!Ricky, bxb - Freeform, smashing, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got_Malum/pseuds/Got_Malum





	Cold Soul

Rickys arm rapped around Trevor's shoulder as they watched the television screen. Trevor was snuggled close to Ricky and Ricky was holding Trevor tight. The gallows was on and Trevor seemed to get pretty freaked out by it so Ricky just wanted to comfort him. Trevor hid his face and covered his eyes in fear so Ricky turned it off. Trevor peeked his eyes out of the blanket to make sure it was off. He sat up and Ricky looked at him. "Did that scare you?" Ricky frowned but chuckled. Trevor nudged his arm. "Psh nooo.." Trevor lied and Ricky smiled. "Yes it did." He said and pulled Trevor onto his lap so Trevor was straddling him. Trevor blushed when Ricky kissed him deeply and he kissed back. Ricky wrapped his arms around Trevors waist. Trevor rested his hands on Ricky shoulders and Ricky held Trevor's waist making him grind down on him, moving in circles slowly. Trevor could barely kiss back he was so turned on. 

Trevor threw his head back slightly and whimper moaned wanting more. Ricky smirked slightly and moved faster, he loved teasing Trevor to tears and Trevor loved it almost as much. As much as he wanted to be pleasured. Trevor's breath hitched in his throat and he hurried his face in Rickys neck. "Please... Please.." He whispered over and over but Ricky politely diclined and rubbed over his clothed hole with his hand. 

Trevor whimpered, shaking slightly as Ricky hands trailed down his body pinching his nipples slightly as he went past. Trevor moaned. Ricky stripped Trevor and himself than grabbed Trevor's knees softly and spread his legs apart. 

Ricky stuck his finger in Trevor's mouth wanting him to suck to get it wet. Trevor did as so and wet Ricky fingers. Ricky than sat between Trevor's legs and thrusted one fingers in and emedietly moving it in and out and in circles. Trevor arched his back and screamed in pain. "Get on all fours." Ricky demanded and Trevor did exactly what he said an got on all fours. 

 

Ricky continued thrusiting his fingers in and out of him quickly, tears pouring down Trevor's face as Ricky pulled out his finger only to thrust two back in. Trevor gasped and threw his head down to conceal the pain but Ricky Ricky grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. Trevor moaned started to feel pleasured by his finger and right as he did Ricky pulled his fingers out and Thruster his dick into him full power. "Fuck!" Trevor cryed out in pain and pleasure

Ricky pulled out of him and thrustred back in and Trevor moaned loudly and held on to the sheets tightly. Ricky found that special spot and hit it with all he had and Trevor gasped and moaned loudly. "M-more please daddy!" He begged and Ricky obliged and kept thrusting onto that spot hard and coming inside of him but Ricky denied Trevor's orgasm and realise every time he was he was close he would stop thrusting until he was recovered than continued leaving Trevor in tears. 

Ricky continued thrusting into him hard paying no mercy to tommorow. Trevor moaned loudly, he was so close but Ricky stopped and pulled out. "Come sit on daddy's face." Ricky laid back and Trevor took a shaky breath and did just was Ricky wanted as usual. Ricky held his hips and started to eat Trevor out completely. Trevor was a moaning mess. He hit his orgasm and it lasted 20 seconds than he came with a moan. He tried to get off of him but Ricky wrapped His arms tight around his thighs and kept him on. Trevor became more sensitive and was breathing heavily holding on to the headboard tightly. Trevor expected him to stop but he kept going which made Trevor loose his mind. 

Soon enough Trevor was laying next to Ricky breathing heavily, COMPLETELY worn out as Ricky kissed his for head. "I love you, princess." Ricky said. "I l-love you to d-daddy." Trevor replied, cuddling close to Ricky.


End file.
